


Playdates for Fun and Relaxation

by ladyroxanne21



Series: H/D/G Triad [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Bottoming from the Top, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Tattoos, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry runs into Draco after Ginny leaves Harry to go meet her friends, Harry has no idea why Draco offers him a playdate, but he's not about to turn it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdates for Fun and Relaxation

Harry slipped a hand up Ginny's skirt as his mouth made her feel almost drunk from kisses. Ginny moaned and arched her back so that his hand had better access. Just as he was slipping a finger in the side of her panties directly over her vagina, she put her hand over his to stop him.

“I don't have time to go all the way right now,” she informed him between heavy kisses.

“I know we're just barely hidden by the forest, but I'm fairly sure that no one will bother us,” Harry reminded her since they'd had sex here before.

“It's not that,” Ginny stated after she pulled back a little so that she could think straight. “Actually, the thought of someone catching us having sex rather makes me hot.” Ginny grinned and her eyes went faraway and dreamy for a moment before she shook her head. “But no, I meant what I said. I just don't have time. I promised my friends that I'd meet them in Hogsmeade this weekend since I spent the last two weekends with you.”

Harry frowned suspiciously. “And by friends, do you mean Dean and Michael?”

Ginny laughed softly. “Not specifically, no. Remember, I promised that I'd be honest with you, so if I was planning to meet up with Dean or Michael for a date or some snogging, I'd just say so.”

Harry smiled at that and gave her another kiss. “I know you would, it's just that if you _were_ planning to meet up with either of them, then I'd want to finish this first so that you smelled like me.”

“Mmm...” Ginny moaned with a happy smirk. “I think I like that idea too. Maybe I'll plan it out so that next weekend, I'll have a date with one of them, but we'll have sex first and you can smear your spunk on my neck or something so that they _have_ to smell you if they kiss me.”

It was Harry's turn to moan, far more turned on by the idea than he thought he would be. He knew that they had agreed not to be exclusive during this last year at Hogwarts, but so far, she'd been the one seeing others while he mostly focused on studying. After the war, studying seemed a  _lot_ more relaxing – or at the very least less stressful – than it had before he took a year off to defeat Voldemort. 

In any case, he wanted to test her. “Well, if you're going to be in Hogsmeade, maybe I'll find someone to play with and take care of this huge need you've created.” He pressed her hand to his groin, which was bulging through his pants.

“Mmm...” Ginny moaned with a mischievous smirk. “Well, if you do, I'd like to hear all about it later on. Perhaps tomorrow, right here where we can reenact the best parts.”

“That sounds like it could be fun,” Harry murmured in her ear as he licked her neck.

“Brilliant!” Ginny exclaimed, and then pushed him off her. “But now I really have to run.”

“Alright, see you later,” Harry murmured reluctantly as he really had been hoping that maybe she would give him a hand-job or something before she took off.

“Later!” Ginny affirmed as she fixed her rumpled clothes and tried to pick any debris out of her hair. Before Harry could tell her that there was a clump of grass sticking to the back of her head, she literally ran off in a way that was half bouncing and half skipping. She was even humming joyously.

Harry stood up with a disappointed sigh and brushed his back off as much as possible before pulling his school robe on and fastening it so that it mostly hid his almost painful erection. A moment later, he walked out of the forest, his pace distracted and sedate. He used one hand to riffle through his hair in case he also had grass and whatnot in it. In his distraction, he nearly ran smack into Malfoy.

“Well now, Potter. Don't you look thoroughly shagged? I'm fairly sure I just saw the weaselette skipping out of the forest and glowing like the sun. You must be pretty good.”

Harry frowned as he picked apart those words and tried to decide if there was an insult among them. Aside from the slightest of sneers when he'd said weaselette, Malfoy hadn't been offensive in the slightest. This shocked Harry so much that he answered honestly despite the fact that he was talking to  _Malfoy_ .

“Er, well, actually I'm not at the moment. She had to go before we could,” Harry admitted, and then blushed and looked away. “Not that it's really any of your business.”

“It's not,” Malfoy agreed easily. “I'm just curious, to tell the truth. I saw her snogging Michael Corner last night, so I was under the impression that you two had broken up.”

Part of Harry wanted to simply shrug and walk away, but another part realized that this was the longest civilized conversation that the two of them had ever had. He was rather astonishingly curious to find out how long they could continue the conversation before it turned sour and they started hexing each other. Insulting at the very least.

“No... still together, just not... exclusive. We both figured that we should have some time to just be, er, curious and adventurous. Before we get serious, I mean,” Harry explained awkwardly. 

He blushed again when he realized that he was unconsciously scratching an itch where sweat was drying under his balls. He stepped back and turned a bit to the side so that he wasn't looking directly at Malfoy. “Sorry!”

Malfoy smirked at him in that way of his that was usually cruel and evil, but today seemed to be bright with amusement. “Don't be. We live in a boarding school and share dorms with quite a few horny teenaged boys. I'm fairly sure I've seen someone scratching his balls at least once a day.”

“Er, yeah. Me too,” Harry admitted, but he didn't really feel any less embarrassed.

“Besides, it looks like you've got quite a predicament there,” Draco drawled in that posh accent of his. A strange air of disinterest settled over him. “I could help you out with that, if you'd like.”

Harry was so surprised by this offer that his mouth was slightly open and emitting a low droning sound for several moments before his brain could fully process what had been said. “Oh... Okay,” he agreed hesitantly. He was then tempted to brace himself for the inevitable spiteful teasing or the painful hexing that was sure to come.

“Really?” Malfoy asked, sounding just slightly hopeful.

“Er, yeah. If you're serious,” Harry stated, sounding far more confident then he felt. “It would just be a bit of harmless stress relief, right? So why not?”

Malfoy tilted his head to the side for a moment as he thought this over. Then he smiled. “Exactly. Harmless stress relief.”

Still half certain that he was going to be hexed the moment he turned his back, Harry gestured toward the forest where he'd just been. He took a step back but kept his eyes on his one time rival and now... He wasn't sure exactly what. Friend maybe. Especially if they actually played around with each other. They'd almost have to consider themselves friends.

“This way. There's a clearing a few feet behind the big trees.”

Malfoy nodded, following as Harry gathered the courage to turn around and lead the way. The moment they were in the clearing and out of sight of anyone walking along the trail they'd just come from, Malfoy stopped.

“Here should work just fine,” he said, dropping to his knees in front of Harry. “After I do this, you think you could return the favor?”

“Er... yeah...” Harry whispered, his eyes faraway as if he was lost in thought. “Yeah, I think I would like that.” He then impatiently flicked his right pointer finger downwards in front of his school robe. It magically opened in an instant, which allowed Harry to unbutton and unzip his worn and faded jeans.

Malfoy inhaled softly at the sight of the wordless and wandless spell. Such magic was not impossible, just rare. Usually, every witch and wizard knew at least one wandless spell – a verbal accio for their wand if it wasn't on hand – but that was mostly it. It took far too much effort to learn either wordless or wandless magic, and so most people just didn't bother to learn. To see both together and done so effortlessly literally took Malfoy's breath away.

Harry freed his rigidly erect shaft, and then looked over to see the awed look on Malfoy's face. “What?” He tangled his fingers in his robe self-consciously.

However, Malfoy didn't feel like he could speak coherently, so he shook his head and muttered: “Magic.”

“Oh,” Harry murmured, actually understanding what was being referred to. 

Before he could think of anything to say, Malfoy grabbed Harry's shaft and stroked it several times to get a good feel for it. Malfoy smiled softly, clearly remembering something happy. Probably a previous yet similar experience.

Harry cried out almost silently when Malfoy swirled his tongue around the puffy, mushroom-shaped head of his shaft. He was suddenly grateful that he was standing in front of a tree and could lean on it for support if he needed to. His knees trembled just a little.

Malfoy quickly proved that he not only knew what he was doing, but that he was  _very_ good at it. Harry tangled his fingers in Malf – actually, Harry felt strangely bad for referring to him as Malfoy in his head considering what was happening. Harry tangled his fingers in  _Draco's_ hair, rather perversely pleased to mess up the usually carefully maintained perfection.

Draco's mouth created havoc on all of Harry's senses for at least ten minutes before Harry felt the end draw near, but he didn't want this to end so quickly. “Wait!” He gasped out.

Draco paused, frowning up at Harry. His hands continued what they were doing, which was a bit frustrating, all things considered. “What's the matter?”

“I'm far too close,” Harry admitted through ragged breaths. “And I want to do something else first.”

Draco looked both wary and interested. “Such as?”

Harry pulled his robe completely off and tossed it aside where they could lay on it. Then he tugged his plain but well worn red tee shirt over his head and tossed that aside too. Just as his hands were moving to his jeans to push them down, Draco held up his hands.

“Whoa whoa wait! I don't go all the way the first time I play around with someone,” Draco informed him, sounding just slightly panicked.

Harry smiled at him in response to that. “Good to know. That means you're careful. Also, that's not what I had in mind.”

“Oh,” Draco murmured, and then flushed when he realized that he sounded disappointed.

Harry pushed his jeans down – not noticing that Draco was interested by the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear, which was because he had expected to not need them for his meeting with Ginny. For the same reason, he had been wearing shoes that were so worn that he was able to slide them off almost as easily as if they were sandals. This meant that he was completely naked so fast that Draco didn't really have time to react.

Harry knelt, and then swiped his finger down the front of Draco's school robe, which promptly opened. Underneath was a crisp, white, button up shirt that Harry tended to think of as something to be worn on special occasions or with business suits. A repeated swish of his finger had the shirt open in an instant – without damaging it in the slightest. Harry pushed both off Draco's shoulders rather abruptly.

“Er...” Draco droned, far more flustered than he thought possible.

“Don't worry,” Harry assured him vaguely, and then did not elaborate. Instead, he pushed Draco onto his back, atop Harry's discarded robe. After that, Harry licked along the side of Draco's neck before his mouth latched on and sucked.

“Mmm...” Draco moaned almost helplessly. His fingers tangled in Harry's hair. The longer that Harry sucked and nipped his neck and chest, the bolder Draco's hands grew. He kept one in Harry's hair as the other stroked long lines down Harry's back until both decided to cup Harry's firm arse and pull him closer. Draco ground their groins together, groaning in frustration as he realized that he still had too many clothes on.

Harry chuckled softly. “Does that mean I can strip you completely naked without you hexing me into oblivion?”

Draco growled, clearly not amused. “It means that if you  _don't_ remove the rest of my clothes this instant, I will hex you blind and then use a binding spell to hold you captive as I do terrible things to you!”

Harry laughed, grinning. “That sounds like it could be fun. Now I'm tempted to wait and see if you actually do it.  _However_ ,” Harry paused to softly bite one of Draco's nipples, and then lick along one of the scars Harry had to purposely forget giving to Draco back in sixth year – otherwise the mood would be utterly ruined. “I think that's more of a second playdate type activity.”

Before Draco could fully think about all the possibilities associated with the words: second playdate; Harry had moved on to actually removing the lush black trousers with faint gray pinstripes that Draco was wearing. A grin of both amusement and delight stretched Harry's lips as he stroked the sinfully sensual silk boxers that Draco wore.

“These feel like you're wearing a cloud!” Harry exclaimed, also pleased to note that Draco was definitely hard and ready to play.

“Yes,” Draco agreed with a smirk. “That's why I like them.”

Harry decided to lick Draco's scars some more to distract from the fact that he used more wandless and wordless magic to turn Draco's boxers intangible just long enough to remove them from Draco without having to shift the two of them around awkwardly. Then, he bit back a devious grin as he levitated the bunched up black silk into the inner pocket of his robe. As planned, Draco didn't notice anything other than the fact that they were now both completely naked and pressed together quite intimately.

Draco groaned, his hands back on Harry's arse. The friction was both good and bad as their shafts rubbed together. Draco spent several seconds wishing that he had brought some sort of lubrication with him.

“So I read a book while camping last year that, well,” Harry paused hesitantly, and then decided to go for it. “Do you trust me?”

“Er...” Draco murmured, having to truly think this over. “Well you did save my life and you are the Savior of the Wizarding World. I think that if you wanted to hurt me, you wouldn't bother trying to get me off first, so... yes. I guess I do trust you.”

“Good,” Harry stated with a happy grin. He held up his hand a moment and whispered a spell. His hand immediately filled with a fragrant oil. It took Draco a moment to decide that the oil smelled citrusy – like lemons or limes – and a bit herbal. Verbena came to mind, though he wasn't sure why. 

Before he could bring himself to care, Harry rubbed the oil on Draco's inner thighs. Then Harry repeated the spell and rubbed oil on his own thighs. Lastly, another repetition of the spell provided enough oil to thoroughly coat both of their shafts.

Draco was dying of curiosity by the time Harry finished preparing them. Not to mention the fact that Harry didn't simply rub oil on Draco's shaft. No, he gave Draco an astonishingly wonderful hand-job that had Draco on the verge of begging very quickly. His knees shook and his fingers dug into Harry's arms as he whimpered and bit his lips to stop the shameful begging that wanted to burst forth.

Just before Draco was convinced that he was going to lose all control, Harry stopped what he was doing and shifted until he was fully on top of Draco. Harry sucked on Draco's neck again for a moment before looking him in the eye.

“This part is supposed to be a bit tricky, but...” Harry trailed off, using one hand to adjust the angle of both their shafts until Harry's was between Draco's thighs, and Draco's was between Harry's. This bent them both down into a slightly awkward angle, but because there was so much oil, the friction was smooth and perfect. Harry thrust as if he was inside Draco, and Draco responded by doing the same.

“Oh...!” Draco exhaled an exclamation of surprise. “That feels really good!”

“I agree,” Harry murmured, biting his lip in thought as he concentrated on finding the perfect pace. The strangest thing was that the way they were pressed so tightly together combined with the oil to make it feel like Harry really was inside a vagina. Except for the hard shaft thrusting between his legs that reminded him that this was definitely not a girl. He discovered that he rather liked this a lot more than he thought he would!

They had trouble finding a pace that satisfied both of them, but then once they did, it was like magic. Harry nearly finished within seconds of finding that magic pace, but he closed his eyes and thought of anything he could to delay the inevitable. A few glorious minutes passed in near silence, aside from their heavy panting, moans, and gasps.

Eventually, Draco couldn't hold out any longer either. His first instinct was to squeeze his eyes shut and just revel in the feel of the impending orgasm, but then he realized that he wanted to see the look on Harry's face when it happened.

“Harry, look at me,” Draco whispered, staring at Harry's face. Startlingly vibrant green eyes opened to look into Draco's gray ones. The look in Harry's eyes was erotic enough that Draco felt flung over a cliff into an ocean of pleasure. He cried out as his body trembled and his spunk coated the back of Harry's legs with a sticky mess.

Harry gasped, surprised by the way that Draco's orgasm ripped one from him as well. The look in Draco's eyes was something primal. Like pure bliss, and it was enough to make Harry cry out much louder than he normally did as his shaft pulsed. He arched his back, feeling like he was spinning uncontrollably for an eternity, and then collapsed on top of Draco.

They clung to each other as the pleasure slowly faded and their breathing returned to normal. Draco wanted to hold onto Harry all day, and that scared him. So, he shifted as if uncomfortable and tried to pretend like he was actually trying to push Harry away.

Harry took the hint and rolled off Draco to lie next to him. He frowned as a thought occurred to him. There was an opportunity here that Harry might never have again.

He shifted so that he was laying on his side facing Draco. Had he allowed himself any time to think about it, he wasn't sure he'd be able to do it. So instead of thinking, he reached around to the back of his legs and gathered what he could. Harry's spunk was normally clear and gelatinous, so he was interested to discover that Draco's was thicker, whiter. Harry examined it curiously for a moment, and then stuck it in his mouth.

Draco gasped in surprise. “Please don't do that again because I think my body won't care that I need a few more minutes before I can do anything else if I see you do that again!”

Harry smirked knowingly. His own shaft had tried to twitch with interest over Harry's actions. He was torn between wishing it could and simply basking in what had already happened. Even so, an imp crawled inside him and made him want to try to unsettle Draco. He pushed Draco's legs apart, found a glob of clear spunk, scooped it up, and then used a clean finger to pry open Draco's mouth before shoving the covered finger inside.

Draco sucked Harry's finger curiously. “Hmm... That's... different,” Draco murmured.

“I know,” Harry agreed with a soft smile. “Yours seems to be saltier than mine.”

“Yours is almost tasteless, but with a slightly acidic after taste,” Draco said, looking at his legs as he tried to decide if he wanted a second taste to confirm his evaluation.

Harry didn't know what Draco was thinking, so he conducted his second experiment. With his entire right hand, he gathered what he could from the back of his legs before gathering what he could from between Draco's legs and sort of mixing it together. Then Harry stuck two fingers in his mouth to taste what he could, ignoring the easily identifiable taste of the oil.

“Hmm... that sort of works well together...” Harry whispered to himself.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and licked his palm. “It does...” he agreed after a moment. Then he tried to arrange his face into a sneer of superiority. “Which you must know means that we have to mix our spunk together as often as possible to see if it actually does work well together, or if it's just because of this oil.”

Harry realized that it was a flimsy excuse, but he smiled anyway. “Yeah. If I remember correctly, the second playdate is supposed to feature a blinding hex, a binding spell, and lots of terrible things. Seems like that would be the perfect time to force feed me a mix of however much we can manage to squirt out.”

“Oh Gods!” Draco blurted out, the mental image so erotic that he'd almost swear his shaft just got hard again. 

Harry chuckled and stroked him. “Seems like you like that idea.”

Draco looked away to hide how very true that was. “So... What? You think that me doing that to you means that you can shove it up my arse on the third playdate?”

“I think that's a strong possibility that we could discuss later on,” Harry answered with a solemn expression.

Draco decided that Harry was serious, and that gave him a little bit of hope. “Good, because I'll have you know that I don't bottom for just anyone.”

Harry shrugged. “I've never bottomed for anyone. Actually, this is my first experience with a bloke. However, I liked it enough that I'm curious to try everything. Which means that I suppose I'd be willing to bottom if you don't want to. On our third playdate, I mean.”

Draco smirked, inexplicably happy to hear that. “So... when do you plan to have these playdates?”

“Give me time to go take a shower and then meet me somewhere with a bed?” Harry suggested hopefully.

“Gods I'd love to!” Draco blurted out, and then flushed at how eager he sounded. “Unfortunately, I promised my mother a fire call – which I'm probably running late for – and then Pansy and Blaise insist that I help them understand their potions enough to pass that exam on Monday.”

“Tomorrow then?” Harry asked.

“Tomorrow,” Draco confirmed. “I'll skive off going to Hogsmeade, which means that my dorm should be empty for a few hours.”

“Aha, a place with a bed,” Harry grinned in understanding. He was tempted to kiss Draco, but didn't know if that would be allowed. After all, they were only playing around to relieve stress, and kissing could be considered far too intimate. 

To avoid the topic entirely, Harry got up and cast spells to shrink his jeans and tee so that he could shove them in the pocket of his robe containing his wand. By this time, Draco had shifted off Harry's robe and watched him curiously. When Harry pulled the robe on over his naked body while shoving his feet into his shoes, Draco sat up and shook his head with a wry smile.

“Do you walk around naked under your robes often?” Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. “Not so very often, just when I'd rather have a shower before getting dressed again. Listen, I'm going to go because I really do want that shower since I'm shite with cleaning spells. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Draco nodded in understanding and agreement and watched Harry walk away for a moment before focusing on getting dressed. A frown quickly covered his face. “Hey! Do you have any idea where my boxers went?” He called out before Harry got too far away to hear him.

“No idea!” Harry called back to him. He then gave Draco a strange smile and a wave goodbye before continuing on his way.

Draco searched everything at least three times before giving up. “An animal must have ran off with it while we were busy,” he grumbled unhappily. Then he muttered a few cleaning spells before slipping into his trousers.

 

***

 

Harry was sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor common room, resting his head on Hermione's knee as she sat in one of the comfortable arm chairs. Ron sat across from them, about a foot beyond Harry's legs. He was giving Harry a look that was clearly torn between asking why Harry looked so dreamy and well-shagged, and  _really_ not wanting to know.

Ginny entered the common room before Ron could make a decision either way. She walked over to Harry and straddled his lap. Her fingers twirled around in his hair as she kissed him.

Ron gave a tiny cough to let them know that he was uncomfortable, but otherwise stayed quiet. Hermione continued the explanation she was giving Ron about their upcoming exam, not caring in the slightest that her friends were snogging while leaning against her.

“I'm frustrated,” Ginny informed Harry. Her voice was soft enough that it wouldn't carry to the entire common room, but not so soft that Ron and Hermione couldn't hear it if they wanted to. “Michael happened to run across me _just_ as I ran into Dean in Honeydukes, and because Dean was in the middle of asking me if I wanted anything, Michael thought we were on a date! He got mad at me, saying that if I wasn't spending time with you, then I should be spending more time with him.”

“And when does he think you'll have time to study?” Harry wondered curiously.

“I have no idea,” Ginny stated with a wry smirk. She kissed Harry again. “Anyway, I told Michael that if he wanted to spend time with me so badly, that I'd meet up with him tomorrow.”

“So then, why are you frustrated?” Harry asked, running a hand down her hair. She tilted her head a bit like a cat, enjoying the way he was almost petting her. Her fingers twirled through his hair even more.

“Because I was hoping to spend tomorrow with you making up for running out before we could do anything fun,” Ginny admitted. “Also, to tell you in more detail what happened with Dean after Michael left us.”

Harry grinned at her knowingly. “Oh... so you  _were_ on a date with him.”

“Well... not at first,” Ginny answered with a shrug. “But after the incident with Michael, it sort of turned into a date.”

“Well don't worry so much,” Harry advised with a smile, his hand still stroking her hair. “I ran into someone right after you left and had a fairly interesting afternoon myself. I also have plans for tomorrow, so you can spend time with Michael. We could probably meet up after dinner and compare stories.”

Ginny looked far more excited than Harry would have thought she'd be, had he had time to think about it. She gave him an intrigued grin, unconsciously wiggling on his lap.

“Did you really? Do you really? Who? What happened?” She demanded.

Harry gave her a wry smile and shook his head. “You think I'm going to tell you any of the details out here where everyone can overhear them?” Especially Dean, who was looking over at them a bit petulantly.

“Besides,” Hermione added distractedly as she read over Ron's history essay. “That kind of information should be kept private, not spread about like gossip from the back of the Daily Prophet.”

Ginny basically ignored her. “Oh come on! Give me  _something_ !”

Harry felt one side of his lips twist from genuine yet dark amusement. He leaned over so that he could murmur in her ear. “First time messing around with a bloke.”

Ginny gasped as kinky images burst into her mind. “Who?”

Hermione gasped as she hadn't expected to hear something like that so bluntly, not that she was supposed to hear it since it had been stated very quietly. She simply had excellent hearing. She blushed and pressed a hand to her forehead.

“What?” Ron asked curiously, still not entirely sure he wanted to know anything about the subject. However, since he knew for certain that Harry wasn't talking about Ginny, his curiosity overrode his normal hesitation when discussing Harry's sex life.

“Er...” Hermione drone awkwardly. “I'm not sure you'd want to know, Ron.”

At the same time, Harry was shaking his head with a smug smile. “I'm still not telling you who, Ginny. Not until we are alone, and maybe not even then.”

“Wait,” Ginny said with a frown. “We promised we'd tell each other everything.”

“And I will, just maybe not that since I didn't exactly ask for permission first. He might not be comfortable with others knowing,” Harry reasoned.

“Oh...” Ginny murmured in understanding. She felt a little bad because it was true that some people were uncomfortable or embarrassed by their sexual differences. Especially if they were just satisfying a curiosity.

_He?_ Ron mouthed to Hermione, who nodded with a significant look which confirmed that this was the information she'd heard.

Harry kissed Ginny to reward her for not pressing the issue. Ginny sighed happily and leaned into the kiss. When Ron cleared his throat grumpily, Ginny broke off the kiss and whispered in Harry's ear.

“I'll slip into your bed tonight after Ron goes to sleep, and then we can talk in private,” she said.

“Sounds good to me,” Harry agreed huskily. 

He mentally sent up thanks that every student learned privacy spells to ensure that no one would overhear them – not that the Professors wanted to think about what the students did with the privacy spells. He also thanked the Founders that girls were not magically kept out of the boys' dorm like boys were kept out of the girls' dorm. It made for some very interesting nights.

Ginny stood up and ruffled Harry's hair. “I've got to go shower first. See you later.”

“Later,” Harry called out softly as she walked away.

“Ugh,” Ron exclaimed in disgust. “You two are mental!”

Harry chuckled, and then shrugged. “Maybe, but at least we're getting all this madness out of our system before we try to settle down and have kids.”

Ron tilted his head side to side as if Harry had a valid point. They were technically supposed to be done with school already, but since Voldemort had made it impossible for anyone to get a good education last year, almost the entire 7 th year had returned for an 8 th year. This was good for their education, but it also meant that they were all stuck in a boarding school during a time when most new adults were exploring other things. 

Which was why Ron wasn't arguing too hard with Ginny's idea that she and Harry have an open relationship for the time being. He knew Harry had no experience other than her, and even the  _Chosen One_ deserved to make a few mistakes every now and then. It just felt strange to think about his sister dating at least three boys at the same time.

 

***

 

Harry looked at his hands, which were bound to Draco's headboard with a couple Slytherin neckties – as opposed to by magic binding spells. He and Draco had been having playdates for months now, and the end of school was fast approaching. Both were currently taking advantage of a fairly quiet weekend caused by almost everyone deserting the castle in an attempt to take a break from constant studying.

Draco decided to take advantage of Harry's bondage by pressing his arse to Harry's face, straddling Harry's body and facing away. “Lick me!”

Harry complied with a smirk, deciding to only whimper in protest rather than pretend to refuse. Draco was so turned on that his body trembled from the pleasure. He dug his fingers into Harry's hips and contemplated giving Harry a blowjob just to distract himself from the impending climax.

“Oh Gods!” Draco cried out. When the pleasure became too intense, Draco turned around almost frantically. “I'm going to shove myself in your mouth and choke you with my spunk!”

Harry opened his mouth and tried to prepare for the ordeal. Draco often forgot to be careful when he got excited. To Harry's surprise, Draco only managed to get the bulbous glans in Harry's mouth before gushing. He gripped the headboard and groaned so loudly that Harry wondered if the silencing spell would contain it. Harry hummed a laugh as he swallowed every drop.

Draco soon collapsed next to Harry to rest for a few moments. When he felt like he could breathe again, he looked over at Harry. A smirk twisted his lips.

“Poor thing... you haven't gone off yet. Shall I increase the vibrations?” Draco asked, trailing a finger from Harry's neck down to his navel. Unlike their first playdate, it was now Harry that was covered in love bites.

Harry squirmed at the reminder. He'd been doing his best to ignore the magical sex toy in his arse, but Draco's words pulled a longing whimper from his mouth. “No! Yes... I don't know...”

“Or perhaps you'd rather have my hand...” Draco illustrated his point by gripping Harry's shaft and stroking it slowly.

Harry squirmed and whimpered all the more. “Yes!”

“Or...” Draco whispered, his hand stopping quite abruptly as he thought. “Or maybe...” He grabbed his wand and shifted until he was straddling Harry once more, whispering a spell as he did so. Then he slowly lowered himself.

“Draco...” Harry exhaled in awe. 

Aside from their 6 th or 7 th playdate, Draco had never offered to bottom. He absolutely  _loved_ being inside Harry, and Harry didn't mind. That one time had been incredible, but bottoming was also incredible. 

“Ah!” Harry gasped, very rapidly losing himself. Between the vibrating toy in his arse and Draco riding him, he felt like he was about to shatter into a thousand pieces. “Ah! Oh God! Oh God! _Draco_!” He cried out in a thoroughly embarrassing way that sounded suspiciously like a squeal. His body bowed dramatically as he arched his back. Had his hands been free, he would have dug all his fingers into Draco's hips as he pumped his lover full.

The moment the world stopped spinning, Harry slumped, feeling like he had just melted into the bed. Draco grinned at him smugly, reaching back to remove the toy from Harry. It slide free with a distinct and strangely wet noise.

“Well,” Draco drawled, supremely pleased with himself. “That sounded bloody glorious!”

“It was,” Harry murmured, honestly surprised that he was capable of talking. More than 90 percent of him wanted to pass out and sleep until Monday morning. However, a thought occurred to him that made him look up at Draco – who was still sitting on him. A faint smile and a faraway expression told Harry that Draco was paying close attention to Harry's shaft slowly shrinking inside him.

“Hey Draco,” Harry began hesitantly. “Will you untie me in a few minutes so that I can have you do something special?”

“Good Gods! You think you can do it again so soon?!” Draco asked incredulously.

Harry laughed. “Er, no. I have something else in mind.”

Draco nodded, tilting his head to look up at the curtain above his bed. He exhaled as if he was utterly relaxed, and then closed his eyes. The look on his face let Harry know that he was still enjoying the fact that – apparently – Harry had not gone completely limp yet.

Harry had almost fallen asleep by the time that Draco slid off and untied Harry. But a rather rough hand yanking his hair woke Harry back up again. “Hmm?”

Draco snorted in amusement. “You said you wanted me to do something special.”

“Oh! Right,” Harry stated as he rubbed his wrists. He twitched his fingers to summon the bottle of oil Draco had tossed aside near the beginning of their playing. It flew to his hand as expected and Harry dipped a finger in it.

“Er...” Draco droned, both amused and horrified by Harry's actions. “I really don't think that _I_ can do anything more so soon. Let alone you,” the mutter let Harry know that Draco was amazed Harry thought his body could get up again after having _just_ gone limp.

Without a word, Harry smeared the dab of oil across his lips, and then tossed the bottle aside. “Grab your wand.”

“My _wand_ wand, or...?” Draco asked, confused. Harry still seemed to be referring to something kinky and sexual.

Harry laughed. “Yes, your  _wand_ wand.”

“Okay...” Draco drawled slowly as he summoned his wand. It was still the only spell he could do wandlessly. Fortunately, it was only stashed under the pillows.

Harry rolled his shoulders a few times to ease the mild soreness from being tied up. Then he lay so that his shoulders were perfectly flat. Next, he turned his head toward his left shoulder and kissed it – right on the front, just above the crease of his armpit.

“You see that spot?” Harry asked, pointing out why he had oiled his lips. “I want you to carve your initials with a cutting hex; just exactly as if you were signing your name.”

“Wait! You want what?!” Draco asked in alarm. “ _Why?_ ”

“Because...” Harry stated with a genuine smile. “We're going to be done with school in a little over two months, and then Ginny and I will probably get married and have a dozen fat and happy babies. You'll have to go through with that arranged marriage of yours and have an heir. I just figured that if you put your initials on me, I'll always be able to look and see them, and then maybe this won't seem like a big long dream ten years from now.”

“Harry...” Draco exhaled a whisper of awe. “I thought this was just playing around.”

Harry sighed a bit sadly. “Well... it is, more or less. But it also means something to me. I hope it means something to you too.”

Draco looked away as he thought this over. Then he shrugged and tried to pretend to be disinterested. “It started to mean something to me right about our fourth playdate when we did nothing but snog for about an hour before falling asleep.”

“Yeah...” Harry murmured in agreement, happy to remember that night.

Draco took a deep breath, knowing that this would take an extraordinary amount of precision. He glared at the slightly shiny spot on Harry's shoulder, preparing to literally cut into him. Harry grinned.

“One more thing, just after you cast the cutting hex, concentrate on your favorite color, and then cast: _inkus_.”

“That's a frighteningly direct spell,” Draco muttered dryly. “I'm not sure it's a good idea to conjure ink into an open wound.”

Harry laughed. “Don't worry. I consulted a professional tattoo wizard, and he assured me that – just like anything conjured by magic – it's not only sterile, but safe. It's how they do magical tattoos. Only, they add several other spells depending on what the client wants.”

“Ah,” Draco uttered succinctly. He closed his eyes so that he could focus completely on what he needed to do. If he did it right, it shouldn't be a deep wound gushing blood. He just had to imagine the cutting hex scratching rather than gouging. When he felt like he had all the parameters set in his head – including how he planned to write his initials, and what color he wanted to use – he opened his eyes and stared at the spot.

“You're sure?” He asked, just barely allowing his mind enough space to listen for the answer.

“I'm sure,” Harry affirmed calmly.

Draco stared at the spot until he could see the finished result as if it was already there, and then he wiped the oil away, muttering a quick cleaning spell, followed by a disinfecting spell. Lastly, he used his wand like a quill as he cast first the cutting hex, and then the inkus spell. When he was done, Harry's shoulder oozed blood from under the finished emerald green tattoo. Harry examined it with a smile.

DLM

Draco's hands now shook for several reasons. First, so much could have gone wrong, but didn't. Second, he was amazed that he was able to sign  _skin_ as easily as he signed parchment. And last, he was shocked by how much he  _liked_ having his initials on Harry. He felt like Harry was wearing a brand declaring him as belonging to Draco. It was powerful and heady in a way that Draco did not expect at all!

“I...” Draco began, and then cleared his throat when he realized that nothing had come out. His eyes were dark with lust as he stared at the tattoo. “I think you should do that to me. With your initials, I mean.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked with a frown. “You've had no time to think about it.”

“I'm absolutely certain,” Draco confirmed. “In fact, I will likely hit you with stinging hex after stinging hex until you agree if you don't do so in the next five seconds.”

Harry smirked. “As long as you're sure.”

He sat up to kiss Draco's cheek and ruffle his hair. Draco glared at him. No one had permission to muss up Draco's hair, but he often tolerated Harry doing so because it usually happened when they were both focused on other things.

“Stop that before I cast a hex to break your fingers,” Draco warned, his voice dripping in venom.

“Okay,” Harry acquiesced. He then pushed Draco so that he was lying on his back. “Get comfortable. Make sure your shoulders are normal – as opposed to hunched up.”

Draco nodded in understanding and complied. When he was ready, he took a deep breath. “Okay. Do it.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, absently fiddling his fingers until his wand flew into his hand. A few seconds passed in silence. When he opened his eyes, he focused on the same spot on Draco's left shoulder, glancing at Draco just once to confirm that it was where he wanted it. After receiving confirmation, Harry cast the same cleaning and disinfecting spells – twice! – in order to make sure everything was as safe as possible. Finally, he carved out his initials in an icy yet vibrant blue ink.

“I thought your favorite color was Gryffindor Red,” Draco stated as he inspected the new tattoo.

HJP

“That's my favorite color to wear because I look rather good in it,” Harry informed him with a smile. “But my actual favorite color is that.” This was only partially true. His favorite color was a sort of silvery gray – which just so happened to be the color of Draco's eyes. But since that exact shade would not look good on such pale skin, he got as close to it as he could with a blue that would show up nicely. After all, there was no point in doing it if it couldn't be seen.

“Why here?” Draco asked as it occurred to him that the shoulder was a strange place for such a small tattoo.

Harry shrugged and tried to pretend that it wasn't important. “It's a place that I will be able to see easily, and yet also be able to cover up if I want to.”  _And also be able to kiss if I want..._

“Oh. That makes sense,” Draco murmured absently. He was surprised to find that he was enchanted by his new tattoo. His eyes rounded on Harry and narrowed in suspicion. “Did you add any other weird spells to it?”

“Nope,” Harry stated seriously, wondering what sort of spell Draco thought he'd added.

“Hmm,” Draco harrumphed, pursing his lips. “Well, no matter. I like it, even if you _did_ enchant it to be unnecessarily appealing to me.”

“I didn't!” Harry protested, and then smirked. “Wait, you think I enchanted it?”

Draco pushed him grumpily. “Unless you plan to stay here for the rest of the afternoon, evening, and night, I suggest you get out of my bed and get dressed before someone shows up and notices you in the Slytherin dungeons!”

“God! I really want to, but unfortunately...” Harry let a bit of silence increase the drama. “You've worn me out so much that I'm ravenous! I think I could eat an entire woolly mammoth all by myself!”

Draco snorted. “Good luck persuading the house elves to go back in time, hunt one down, and then cook it up for you!”

Harry kissed Draco even as he rolled his eyes. “If it were at all possible, they'd do it for me.”

At that – and because it was infuriatingly true – Draco released all the privacy spells from the curtains around his bed and pushed Harry onto the floor. “Go away already so that I can get a nap before Blaise and Pansy return from Hogsmeade and insist I go to the great hall for dinner!”

Harry scrambled to his knees so that he could rest his arms on the bed and his head on his arms. “Okay, I'll go, but only if you snog me goodbye.”

Draco groaned and sighed as if it was the most onerous task imaginable, but then shifted so that he could wind his fingers in Harry's hair and give him a thorough kiss that left both of them breathless. Harry moaned softly as he returned the kiss. It rapidly turned into a competition to see who could snog better.

A noise outside the dorm prompted Harry to snatch his invisibility cloak from the pocket of his robe and throw it over his shoulders. Draco just barely had time to watch all of Harry's belongings fly under the cloak and disappear before the door opened. An amused smile settled on his lips as he wondered whether Harry would remain naked under the cloak while he walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

Blaise grinned wider than he ever had before – as far as Draco could remember. “Well well!”

Pansy giggled while Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle groaned and turned to look away. “Draco,  _darling_ ! Whyever are you lounging around completely naked on your bed in the middle of the afternoon?”

Since Draco was lying on his stomach and quite comfortable – despite being angled strangely because he'd been snogging Harry – he felt no urgent need to get up. Pansy had seen him naked before. Actually, they had  _all_ seen him naked before since three out of the four of them shared a dorm room with him.

Draco drawled as if bored. “Because Pansy,  _darling_ , I had a positively delightful afternoon so far, and don't quite have the energy to get up and go shower.”

Blaise roared with laughter. “I'm so sorry I missed it! I bet it was quite the show!”

Draco shrugged, shoving a pillow under his chest for comfort. “Of course it was! Not that I had the curtains open so that you could see it.”

Pansy inspected the foot of his bed suspiciously before sitting on the edge near the footboard. “Who was the lucky girl? Or was it a boy?”

“Not telling!” Draco stated in a nearly sing song voice. “But I will tell you this, it was dirty and kinky and fabulous in all the best ways!”

“Now I'm definitely jealous!” Blaise cried out. “I haven't been shagged like that in over a month!” He pounded Draco on the back. “Any chance you could go again?”

“Maybe later,” Draco evaded as a huge yawn escaped him. This gave him the perfect excuse. “I'm too tired right now.”

“I would,” Pansy informed Blaise with a sympathetic smile. “But I'm afraid that I have to finish my stupid essay so that I can go on my date tonight.” 

Blaise kissed her cheek as she kissed his. “That's fine. I should probably do my homework too.”

Pansy leaned down to kiss Draco on the cheek, but paused. A frown wrinkled her brow as she stared at his pillow. “Darling... why is there blood on your pillow?”

Draco abruptly sat up and clutched the pillow to his chest. “Er... I think I should probably take care of this in the bathroom.” He was off his bed and running to the shower area off to the side of the room before anyone could say anything.

Pansy did not take this for the final answer, and followed him. She deftly managed to get inside the bathroom before he shut and locked the door. Then she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him imperiously.

“Pansy...” Draco growled threateningly, still clutching the pillow to his chest, but otherwise completely naked. “Please get out. There are some things that I'd prefer to keep private.”

Pansy snorted. “You haven't kept anything from me – aside from your secret orders from the Dark Lord – since we were in 2 nd year!” She didn't wait for him to try to evade her or come up with a plausible excuse. Instead, she yanked the pillow from his chest, and then gasped at the sight of the blood oozing from the obviously fresh tattoo. “Draco...”

Before she did anything else. She summoned a jar of ointment and slathered it on the wound so that it would heal without magically disappearing. As she did so, she got a very good look at the blue ink. When she was done, she put the cover on the jar with a sigh.

“So... that's who you spent the afternoon with,” she murmured, and then proved that she didn't judge him by kissing his cheek. “Why did you let him do that to you?”

Draco felt enormously relieved that she wasn't beating him up about his shocking affair, and smiled at her. “It's not what you're probably thinking. He asked me to do it to him, and after I did, I decided that I wanted him to do it to me. No matter what I said to incriminate myself earlier, this wasn't some kinky branding during sex.”

Pansy smiled tightly, never one to hold back biting insults. However, she also knew how Draco had felt about Harry for years, and so decided to bite her tongue just this once. She hugged him instead.

“You know I'll be there for you after,” she stated.

“After?” Draco repeated in a whisper.

“After school is over and he goes off to marry that redheaded slut he's dating,” Pansy clarified.

Draco merely sighed. “Pot kettle, darling.”

Pansy pretended to be offended and pushed him back a couple of inches. “I may be considered easy, but at least I have  _standards_ !”

“I know,” Draco agreed with a smirk. “Now be a dear and grab me some clothes. I'm positively starving!”

Pansy smacked his arse and shook her head at him. “Maybe later you'll tell me more about the kinky stuff. I must confess that I'm  _dying_ to know what he's like in bed!”

Draco kissed her cheek. “Maybe.”

“Hrmph!” Pansy harrumphed as she walked away to fetch some clothes for him. “Prat!”

“Cow!” He called after her with a fond grin.

 

***

 

Harry whooped with joy as he ran around the Quidditch pitch. He'd finished his N.E.W.T.s and even felt he'd done a good job on them. Now that he didn't need to study, he was free to relax until the Hogwarts Express took everyone home on Sunday. That meant the rest of Thursday afternoon and evening, all of Friday and Saturday, and most of Sunday morning.

As a result, all of the 7 th and 8 th years – those who had finished their exams, not everyone had yet – were piling out of the castle to let off some steam. Harry had suggested an impromptu Quidditch game since he hadn't been allowed back on the team this year, and thus hadn't played since the last free form game at the Burrow during Easter Hols. His idea was embraced enthusiastically by almost everyone.

Which was why a good thirty students were running around the Quidditch pitch with him. Harry took it upon himself – since it was his idea – to appoint team leaders and make sure that all the teams had an even amount of players. Normally, the game was only played between two teams, but since this was an informal game, they were going to play with four teams.

This meant that Harry had to hastily create two more sets of goal hoops, but that was surprisingly easy to do. It also meant that most of the students played for their “house team,” but since there were only a couple of Slytherins willing to join in, Harry appointed extras from other houses onto the team.

As much as he wanted to play, he decided that he'd be the Referee – which would allow him to fly around watching the game and breaking up fights as necessary. It would also allow him the freedom to basically do as he liked, flying or looking for the snitch, or even winding the other players up.

Ginny flung her arms around him when he appointed her the Captain of the Gryffindor team, and then kissed him so thoroughly that he nearly forgot what he was doing. He broke free of the kiss and started to pull her toward someplace private, but Seamus laughed and pounded him on the back.

“None of that now! If the Ref and the Gryffindor Captain take off, then how will the rest of us play?” Seamus asked with a knowing smirk.

“Huh?” Harry asked in confusion, his mind still dwelling on dragging Ginny off. “Oh! Right...” He cleared his throat. “Everyone have brooms?”

Between copious heckling and sniggering, everyone managed to get on a broom and in the air. It was such a hot day that it wasn't long before most of the boys took off their school robes and shirts, shrunk them down, and stuffed them in their back pockets. The girls – not allowed to show their breasts (even though they were all pretty sure no one could be expelled for it now that they were officially done with school anyway) – compromised by removing their robes and stripping down to tank tops and or bras. Most bras were more covering than bikini tops anyway, and so no one protested.

The game continued – no one finding the snitch – until well after dinner had been served in the great hall. By this time, the cheating and rule violations were so rampant that Harry had no idea who was actually winning, but it didn't matter because they were all having fun and no one had actually fallen off their brooms from the near constant stream of hexes flying about.

Ginny sent a stinging hex at Harry when he called her out for trying to hex the Slytherin Keeper off her broom. Harry returned her hex, and then gave her a stupid grin. “Love you!”

“You're just lucky I have better things to do than murder the Ref at the moment!” She shouted after him, shaking her fist.

Draco rammed into Harry so hard that he went spinning around the axis of his broom several times. “Too bad you're not playing Seeker!”

Harry finally managed to stop spinning in time to see Draco racing after the ever elusive tiny golden ball. The other Seekers had spread out enough during the game that none of them were quite close enough to stop him. However, that didn't stop them from trying.

The poor guy that had volunteered to comment on the game – as if the stands were full of spectators even though there were only a few dozen students from other years watching – tried his best to keep up with the chaos of four teams all playing against each other. He held the microphone in a death grip and talked at top speed.

“And Ravenclaw has earned another violation by trying to douse one of the Gryffindor Chasers with an Aguamenti. Hufflepuff has scored another 30 points – I'm not exactly sure, but I think that puts them in the lead, and oh! Wait! Can someone tell me if Draco Malfoy is playing the Slytherin Seeker, because I think he's nearly got the snitch!

“OW! That's got to hurt! Shameful of the Gryffindor Captain to set the Slytherin beaters' brooms both on fire, but I'm sure they deserved it. I mean! I'm sure it was an accident! The Hufflepuff beater actually managed to knock a Gryffindor Chaser off her broom, and the Ravenclaw Keeper has just tossed his shoe smack dab in the middle of the Slytherin Captain's forehead! Meanwhile, I think the Ref has tried to blind the Ravenclaw Keeper in retaliation.

“But none of that matters!” The announcer roared, jumping up excitedly. “Just as the sun was beginning to set – providing a _lovely_ tint to the sky – Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! Seeker or not, I declare Slytherin the winner!”

Harry pointed his wand at his mouth and cast a sonorus to amplify his voice. “Hey!  _I'm_ the Referee!  _I_ get to be the one to declare Slytherin the winner! Congratulations Malfoy for finally catching the snitch after all these bloody years! I'd buy you dinner, but the house elves provide it for free!”

“Up yours, wanker!” Malfoy shouted at him, giving him a two fingered salute.

Harry snorted derisively. “You wish!” He released the sonorus spell and bit back a grin over their covert flirting.

They had plans to spend the night together, and if he was lucky, they might even be able to sneak in some snogging in the locker shower room just off the pitch. He watched Draco land, noticing that he was the only boy still wearing a shirt. It was unbuttoned and open all the way down to where it was tucked into his posh trousers, but he was already buttoning up again.

“Maybe we won't meet up in the showers,” Harry murmured in disappointment. He slowly lowered his broom to the ground, taking the longest because he had been up the highest. 

The pitch was a scene of utter chaos as everyone tried to both congratulate those playing for the Slytherin team – which actually had at least one member from each house –  _and_ chatter about the game simultaneously. It was widely agreed that  _that_ had been the most fun any of them could recall ever having while playing Quidditch. Ron and Seamus promised to provide drinks in the Gryffindor common room to commiserate losing, and someone from each house promised their team the same. Except that Slytherin had won, and so was promised a rather shocking amount of alcohol to be delivered to their common room as a reward.

Harry took the time to vanish the extra goal hoops, and then cleaned up the mess created by a good half the students forgetting to put away their brooms. He also made sure that all four quaffles, all eight bludgers, and the sole snitch that they had used for the game were put away. A grin refused to leave his lips as he remembered how interesting the game had been – especially considering that there was only supposed to be one quaffle and two bludgers. It really had been pure chaos!

Ginny was waiting for him with a gorgeous smile. “I think we should go spend some time in our favorite part of the forest.”

“Ha!” Ron snorted, having waited with her. “If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, you should really wait until he's had a chance to take a shower...” Ron trailed off with a frown.

Harry tilted his head curiously at Ron until he realized that Ron was staring at his left shoulder. Ginny was also curious about Ron's sudden quiet, and looked between them to see what was going on. She laughed.

“Uh-oh! Looks like you forgot to cover that with a glamour when you took your shirt off!” Ginny swirled one of her pointer fingers over Harry's tattoo. “Hey, I've been meaning to ask, do I get my initials tattooed on your other shoulder?”

Harry smiled at her. “ _Maybe_ ...”

“DLM?” Ron muttered once he realized that Ginny was referring to the tattoo as initials. “DLM...?” His frown increased until his eyes widened almost comically. “DLM!!! _Please_ tell me that I'm thinking of the wrong person!”

“Probably not,” Ginny giggled as she patted her brother on the back.

“But! But!” Ron protested. “ _Malfoy_???”

Harry sighed. “I don't expect you to understand, Ron, but I really like Draco. He's fun to spend time with, and I'm really going to miss him after we all leave here.”

Ron groaned and pulled at his hair with both hands. “ _Fine_ ... I suppose I don't have to like him to accept the fact that you do.”

“Aww Ron,” Ginny purred as she kissed his cheek. “That's very grown up of you.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, feeling inordinately relieved. “Thanks!”

Ron sighed, sounding a bit melancholic. “No problem. What are friends for?” He then straightened up with an almost eager look. “Does Hermione know?”

Harry shrugged. “I never told her specifically, but knowing her, she probably knew ages ago.”

“I'm going to go ask her!” Ron called out as he ran off toward the castle.

“So...” Ginny drawled with a grin. “Forest?”

“Forest,” Harry confirmed with a matching grin.

 

***

 

“Oh Gods!” Draco cried out. 

Harry chuckled and whispered in his ear. “You  _did_ remember to cast a silencing spell, right?”

“Twice!” Draco confirmed breathlessly. “Now put your mouth back where it was before I hex you!”

Harry complied, thinking that it might actually be hilarious if Draco  _had_ forgotten the silencing spell. They'd mostly hidden their delightful “friends with benefits” relationship quite successfully the entire school year. Now that it was the last night before they left, it would be interesting to see what happened should everyone find out about them.

However, considering that Blaise, Theodore, and Goyle had entered the room some time ago and gave no indication that they could hear anything, Harry was sure that the silencing spell was working. Unless the brightly flashing warning to not disturb them on pain of severe hexing was terrifying enough to make them keep their mouths shut.

“Oh Gods!” Draco cried out again, even louder this time. Harry just loved that a little tongue action on Draco's tightly puckered hole was enough to reduce him to a quivering pile of squeals. “Don't you _dare_ stop now!”

Harry was tempted to do just that in order to ask:  _Or what?_

Draco nearly devolved into actual blabbering, incoherent crying, but just when Harry thought that he was going to do that, Draco abruptly sat up and pushed Harry onto his back so roughly that Harry nearly hit his head on one of the posts at the foot of the bed. The bed actually shook and creaked from their abuse – which  _wasn't_ covered by the silencing spell.

“Sounds like Draco's having fun in there,” Blaise remarked from his bed, where he was reading a dirty magazine.

“He might've just turned over in his sleep and kicked the post accidentally,” Goyle suggested with a shrug.

“Right...” Theo snorted in amusement. “Keep telling yourself that if it'll help you sleep tonight.”

“Want to take bets on whether it's a boy or a girl?” Blaise asked.

“How would we find out?” Goyle asked. “Whoever he's been bringing to bed with him lately has disappeared in the middle of the night while we're all sleeping.”

“Ugh!” Blaise groaned in complaint. “I wish I'd found someone willing to play regularly this year! Hey Theo, we should go invite Pansy in here to keep us company for a few hours.”

Theo stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Yeah... we should...”

“Ugh!” Goyle groaned in disgust and covered his ears. “I don't want to hear about it!” He abruptly left the room so that he could go ask the same thing of Millicent Bulstrode before they could think to invite her too.

“Finally!” Draco exclaimed when the room fell silent again. He wished there was a way to keep sounds out, but if there was, he didn't know it. He was just glad that no one could hear him as he thrust in and out of Harry. “Uh! So tight!”

“Deeper!” Harry urged.

“So good,” Draco moaned as he tried to bury himself as deeply as possible.

“Uh!” Harry chanted with each thrust. “Oh God! I think I'm close!”

“Not yet,” Draco hissed insistently.

Harry whined. “I can't help it! You're hitting the right spot!”

“Not yet!” Draco forced himself to stop moving completely. He couldn't stop himself from whimpering along with Harry in protest. “Not yet...”

Harry panted breathlessly. “But I want it so badly. Draco...  _please?_ ”

“Shh,” Draco hushed him gently. “If we take our time, it'll feel so much better.” To prove his point, he continued his thrusting, but at a very slow pace.

Harry sighed in relief. Now that the urgency had retreated, he rather enjoyed these slow strokes. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

“What do you plan to do now that we're done with school?” Harry asked the question he had avoided all year.

“I think I'm going to apply to be a Healer with an emphasis on potions,” Draco replied.

Harry smiled. “At least St. Mungo's is in London. You could visit me when you have 10 or 20 minutes.”

“What about your girlfriend?” Draco wondered.

“We've decided that we like our relationship open, so she won't object,” Harry explained, shifting to give Draco a better angle. “She thinks she might even want to try to play Quidditch professionally for a while before we get married.”

“What about you?” Draco asked with a curious frown. He settled himself comfortably so that he could kiss Harry with each lazy thrust.

Harry shrugged. “I used to think that I wanted to be an Auror, but now I think I might want to do something else. The problem is that I have no idea what.”

“Well, I suppose I could try to help you figure it out during those times that I find I have 10 or 20 minutes to visit you,” Draco suggested.

Harry grinned so brightly that it was almost painful to look at. “Brilliant! I'll have Hermione write down my address and give it to you tomorrow on the train.”

Draco was momentarily confused. “Why would – Oh! It's unplottable and she's your secret keeper.”

“Exactly,” Harry stated, and then focused on kissing Draco. He soon grew frustrated with the leisurely pace, and solved the problem by rolling Draco under him. This made the bed wobble and shake as Draco fought him slightly and they nearly fell over the side.

Draco cast the privacy spells again just in case they'd somehow broken them. Then he shook his head and gave Harry a wry smile. Harry smirked in triumph as he sat on Draco's lap and rode him so vigorously that he needed to hold onto the railings holding up the curtains of the four-poster bed.

“That's a beautiful sight!” Draco exclaimed appreciatively. “But try not to pull the bed down on top of us.”

Harry laughed. “I make no promises!” He then had quite a bit of fun seeing if he actually  _could_ make the top of the bed fall down on them. However, despite his best efforts, the bed was still intact 20 minutes later.

Draco liked the grinding pace Harry had set – which shook the entire bed – but it lacked something that he couldn't put his finger on. So when the frustration had started to annoy him, he growled, dug his fingers into Harry's hips, and then rolled forward so that Harry nearly hit his head on the footboard this time.

“I swear you want to knock me out!” Harry exclaimed with a laugh.

“Nah,” Draco assured him with a shake of his head. “What fun would that be?” He then shifted his position ever so slightly a couple of times until he found the spot that drove Harry crazy.

“Oh God oh God oh God!” Harry chanted as Draco pounded into him. He also wrapped his arms around Draco and sucked on his neck between gasps. The headboard startled them both when it actually banged into the wall. They laughed for a moment before resuming their fun.

Harry blushed when he heard Blaise mutter: “Anyone want to place bets on how much longer they're going to take?”

“How long has it been?” Pansy asked, having apparently come into the room at some point.

“Forever!” Goyle groaned. A giggle suggested that Millicent had actually accepted his proposition. “And I'm about to be too busy to place bets.” A curtain loudly slid shut.

“We should just not bother with privacy spells since everyone else has their curtain shut anyway,” Pansy stated. 

“Er...” Theo droned. “That's disturbing because then everyone will hear us even if they are behind their curtains.”

“I'm game,” Blaise stated with a grin.

A curtain slid open so fast that it sounded like a door slamming. “If you don't at least use a silencing spell, I'll take the spell off my bed and let you hear as Millie squeals every five minutes!” Goyle threatened.

Blaise sighed in disappointment. “I think I speak for us all when I say that  _nobody_ wants to hear that!”

“Here here!” Draco pulled his curtain open about half an inch so that he could cry that out, and then pulled it completely shut again and cast the silencing spell for good measure.

“I wonder what hexes he put on his bed?” Blaise asked no one in particular. “Do you think it would be worth risking a peak?”

“No,” Pansy stated firmly. “He knows a particularly nasty one that will make your scrotum burst out with hundreds of painful boils over the course of the next several days. And frankly, my dear, that would rather spoil my fun tonight.”

“Do you really?” Harry asked from inside the safeguarded bed.

“Yep,” Draco confirmed. “And Pansy is correct. It's one of the ones I put on the bed.”

“Too bad I can't place a bet on how long this will take,” Harry murmured with dry humor. “Because at the rate they keep interrupting us, we're _never_ going to finish!”

Draco harrumphed. “Don't really know why, but I'm so close.”

Harry purred and squeezed Draco's arse. “Actually, I am too. You keep hitting that one spot, and I just want to burst into flames and die!”

“Well that would be a terrible waste,” Draco drawled with wry smirk. “And even worse, I'd then be sent to Azkaban for killing the Savior with pleasure!”

Harry wanted to laugh at that, but a gasp burst forth instead. “Oh God!”

Draco was perversely pleased to realize that he was banging the bed into the wall again. This continued for an impressive five minutes before Harry arched his back and dug his fingers into Draco's back. His grunts sounded a bit like he was trying to catch his breath.

Harry's climax made him so very tight around Draco's shaft. This made Draco groan and bury his face in Harry's shoulder as he flooded him with wet heat. They both melted into a puddle and passed out.

The next morning, a loud roar dragged them from their blissful sleep.

“DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!” Pansy roared. “If you don't wake up this instant, you'll have no time to finish packing before the train leaves! The Hogwarts Express waits for no one, not even you!”

“Ah bollocks!” Draco cried out. He then removed all the spells from his bed, making Pansy sigh in relief as she watched the flashing warning disappear.

“And just so you know, everyone has returned from breakfast to finish up packing, so you'd best give up any thought of privacy now,” Pansy warned.

“Bollocks,” Harry whispered in a sigh. “Well, this is going to be awkward.”

“Don't you have your cloak?” Draco whispered in his ear.

“Well yeah,” Harry whispered back. “But they all know I'm still in here, so if I put the cloak on and sneak out, I may as well wear a sign that says: the boy who owns an invisibility cloak was here!”

Draco chuckled. “I suppose that's true!”

Harry pulled his thoroughly worn out jeans and raggedy tee shirt out from inside the pillowcase – where they'd been shrank and stashed so that they couldn't get lost. The bed shook quite a bit as he shimmied into them, and then he leaned over to kiss Draco before he took a deep breath. When he felt ready, he pulled open the curtains and slipped out of bed.

“See you on the train,” Harry stated. “I'll try to snag a basket of food to make up for sleeping through breakfast.”

Draco snorted in amusement. “Don't bother! I saved some from dinner last night so that I could sleep in.”

Harry chuckled, waved, and then silently walked out of the dorm room. He had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing at all the astonished faces staring at him. Only Pansy looked like she'd known he was in bed with Draco – and since she was Draco's best friend, such knowledge wouldn't surprise Harry.

Outside the room, Harry slowly walked around the crowd of Slytherins of all years rushing around, trying to get ready before the train left. Those that weren't already in the hall or on the stairs rushed to exit their dorm rooms to stare after him. Nearly half of them rubbed their eyes in disbelief.

“Is that _Harry Potter_?”

“In _Slytherin_?”

“Covered in _love bites?”_

Harry blushed at that and fought the urge to press his hands to his neck. The whispering continued until he finally managed to exit the dungeons. He leaned against a wall and took another deep breath so he could exhale the nervous tension that had filled him since waking.

Then a thought cheered him up immensely. “He said he'd visit me!” After that, he practically ran back to his dorm so that he could make sure his packing was finished and give permission to the house elves to send his trunk to the train.

It took almost twenty minutes to reassure Hermione and all his dormmates that he was fine. That he hadn't been abducted. That he was actually fully packed. It wasn't until Ginny giggled and brushed her hand along the bruises on his neck that they all fell silent.

“Why do you let him do that to you?” She wondered since they had never been inclined to do that to each other.

Harry shrugged. “I don't know. I guess it feels good at the time. I do it to him too.”

Ginny simply grinned and handed him a small bundle. “Here, I saved you some breakfast.”

“Thanks Gin! You're a lifesaver!” Harry exclaimed before pulling a flaky bun out of the bundle and shoving it in his mouth.

Contrary to their expectations, Harry and Draco didn't really see each other on the train. It wasn't exactly a surprise because each of them sat with their friends in different compartments. Even so, Harry started to feel panicky by the time they reached King's Cross Station.

Harry dragged Hermione along so that they were practically the first people off the train. Ron grumbled unhappily as he rushed to follow them. Harry looked around to make sure that Draco hadn't left yet – which he hadn't, as evidenced by the fact that Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for him, accompanied by four Aurors.

Harry wondered if they were there to protect the Malfoys, or to harass them. He soon found out when the Aurors saw Draco coming and stepped forward so that Draco could not avoid them as he stepped off the train. A frown of concern covered Harry's entire face.

“Draco Malfoy, as per the terms of your probation, we're here to escort you directly to your home where you'll be expected to stay until you have approved activities,” the Auror in charge of the group informed everyone who was pretending not to listen.

“Wait a minute!” Harry protested, surprising Draco. He marched up to the Aurors. “This isn't right! Draco was cleared of all charges.”

The Aurors were visibly uncomfortable and shifted from foot to foot. “Mr. Potter, sir...”

“Why does he need a so-called escort?” Harry demanded.

The Auror in charge cleared his throat. “Believe it or not, it's also for his protection. A lot of people still think he should be rotting in Azkaban with his father.”

Harry growled in frustration, and then turned to face Hermione. She came forward when he beckoned. It seemed like the entire station was silent as they watched what was happening.

Hermione hesitated for only a moment before deciding to back up her best friend fully. She smiled as confidently as she could under the circumstances. “Draco, as Harry's secret keeper, I need to hand you this personally. Read it, memorize it, and never forget it.”

Draco took the small piece of parchment from her and read it over carefully. Just when he was fairly sure he had it memorized, it jumped out of his hand and burst into flames. Even though he had been expecting it, it still startled him.

“There! Now you can visit me whenever you want,” Harry stated with a smile. He then turned to glare at the Aurors, who all bristled under the obvious disapproval of their Savior.

Draco regained his attention by grabbing Harry's hand. “Thanks. It means a lot to me that you'd do this so publicly.”

“Of course,” Harry stated, waving his other hand dismissively. “You were cleared and don't deserve to be harassed like this.”

Draco shrugged. “It really is part of my probation. So long as I don't do anything illegal, and submit to questioning under veritaserum should I do anything suspicious, my probation will be over in a year.”

“What?!” Harry burst out angrily. All the lights in the station flickered dramatically.

“Harry, it's okay,” Draco murmured, giving him a look that clearly said: don't make trouble for me.

“No it's _not_ okay!” Harry roared. “I'm going to visit the Ministry tomorrow and make a fuss until someone fixes this!”

“And I'll help,” Hermione stated, glaring at a man she recognized as a reporter for the Daily Prophet.

The Aurors made the wizarding world equivalent of crossing themselves as they muttered about crazy boys who defeated Dark Lords. Harry stared them down until they stopped. The lights all dimmed rather significantly.

“The _point_ of a legal system is to decide a person's guilt or innocence. One they have been cleared of all charges, they are no longer considered guilty. You have no right to treat him like this in public. All it does is encourage others to harass him too.” Harry turned his head to stare at the reporter. If he was going to be in the paper for making a scene anyway, he may as well make sure that he was represented correctly. “And that had better appear _exactly_ as I said it so that no one misunderstands me!”

The reporter nodded even though he wouldn't look Harry in the eye.

The Auror in charge sighed. “Whether or not I agree with you, it is still my job to make sure that Mr. Malfoy gets home safely.”

The lights all flickered dramatically for a few moments while Harry regained control of his temper. Once he did, he sighed and nodded his head in understanding. He looked at Draco.

“I'll come over after I visit the ministry tomorrow to let you know how it went.”

Draco nodded in acceptance, not really optimistic that anything would change. He squeezed Harry's hand, and then tried to let it go. Harry held on tight just long enough to tug Draco closer. After that, he gave him a quick kiss.

“I mean it,” Harry affirmed. Then he let go of Draco's hand and walked away. The entire station watched him in silence – both awed and surprised.

Ginny was waiting for him with her brother and parents. She grinned at him, taking his hand in hers. “I'm so proud of you. Always standing up for what is right, no matter if the entire world is against you.” She waved over at Draco. “I expect that I'll be seeing you around. I hope the rest of your day goes better than this!”

Draco returned her wave, too surprised and flustered to be a prat at the moment. “Thank you. Yours as well.”

Harry sent Draco one last smile, and then followed his informally adopted family out of the station.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see the story on my blog where I played with the font and color for the tattoos, please feel free to check it out at: http://5degreesofweirdness.blogspot.com/2016/06/playdates-for-fun-and-relaxation.html


End file.
